Misconceptions
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Slightly AUish look at Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid's first introduction. Written in response to the TV Prompt Challenge - The L Word: LMFAO


**Author's Note: Hello, Readers! Once again, thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories.**

**We'd like to take this opportunity to announce our Fanfic Challenge - ROUND 2 for July at our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Signups are through June 30th. This month, you'll simply need to tell us what pairing you normally write, what pairing you'd like to see someone else write, and what Song Title or Movie Title you'd like to see used for inspiration. On July 1st, you'll be pm'd with your assigned pairing and prompt…. and then, just write away! Postings will be due by July 31. Further details can be found at the forum ("Chit Chat on Author's Corner") and a link can be found at our profile pages (ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969)! We had a great turnout for our last challenge and some really excellent fics produced. And, now, we want to make it bigger and better. Come join the fun. You can sign up at the forum or send either tonnie or me a PM! We'd love to hear from you! And please check out our newest interview with the incredibly talented tazlvr2001!**

**And again, thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for their awesome Television Prompt forum!**

*****Slightly AUish*****

**Misconceptions**

_**Prompt: The L Word: LMFAO**_

Derek Morgan knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would never forget the day he met Dr. Spencer Reid. Or, perhaps, it was more accurate to say that Penelope Garcia would never permit him to forget it.

Po-ta-to. Po-tah-to.

It had been a cool spring day as he and his Baby Girl had stepped off that steel elevator into the busy corridor of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Double mocha latte in hand, he'd immediately halted in the center of the hallway, his eyes automatically drawn as if by an invisible string to the single most attractive ass he'd ever had the pleasure of looking at. And he had always considered himself to be an expert connoisseur of the rear views of the female anatomy.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," he'd grunted in satisfaction as Garcia had stopped by his side. "Now that's what I call perfection," he'd murmured appreciatively, his eyes still glued to the perfectly formed backside molded against unique brown trousers. The woman's sandy blond hair tumbled over her shoulders as her head bent to sip at the water fountain. A slim waist, legs that went on for miles...it looked like the whole package.

"What? What am I missing, my mocha hunk of deliciousness?" Penelope had chirped from beside him, looking around with wide eyes behind her multi-colored spectacles.

"Hottie at three o'clock, Baby Girl," Morgan had grinned wickedly, wriggling his eyebrows as he canted his head in that direction. "And hopefully, my date after work, if the face is as promising as that fine booty," he'd added, sparing a moment to wink at her.

Watching as the young woman finally lifted her head from the fountain and turned to face them, Penelope's eyes had widened. "Didn't know you liked planting your root in that kind of garden, Hot Stuff," she'd choked, trying not to laugh. "But to thine self be true," she'd giggled.

"Huh?" Morgan grunted those long days ago, turning his head in time to see the fine ass he'd been admiring approaching them. Small problem. The hottie he'd been lasciviously admiring had somehow metamorphosized into a tall, lanky young man. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and shaking his head vigorously, he'd popped them open again. And this time the kid had stood right in front of them.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, the BAU's latest addition. Can one of you tell me where to find Agent Jason Gideon or Agent Aaron Hotchner?" the young..man..had asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot under the scrutiny of Morgan's horrified stare.

Taking mercy on the man beside her and the uncertain new colleague standing in front of her, Garcia had immediately pointed a finger toward the upper level of the bullpen. "Hotch is the first office and Agent Gideon's is the second. Welcome to the BAU!" she'd chirped brightly, her smile widening astronomically as she had considered the wonderful gift she'd just been given.

"Th-thank you," Reid had stuttered, a little flustered by the unexpected scowl on the tall black man's face. "I guess I'll see you later," he'd muttered, hurrying quickly away.

Seconds later, Morgan had shook his head vigorously, shuddering while Garcia's cackles echoed down the hall. Looking down at her, wiping the tears of mirth from her cheeks, he'd growled, "We are never going to speak of this again."

"Oh, you may not...but I intend to tell this story for years. I plan on blowing the blogosphere up tonight," she'd laughed, lightly rubbing his arm.

And, as promised, that's exactly what Penelope Garcia did.

_**finis**_


End file.
